


The Alolan Pokedex

by x_BabyBlu_x



Series: The Alolan Pokedex [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, French Kissing, Frottage, M/M, Monsters, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_BabyBlu_x/pseuds/x_BabyBlu_x
Summary: A boy named Keith journies through Alola a little differently than most other trainers his age.





	1. Rowlet

 

      Keith ran excitedly through the grass. Waiting to try and find another pokemon to battle. His Rowlet, Arrow had already grown quite strong, but he needed to make sure he was leveled up enough for the first trial.

      A Yungoos jumped out from behind a tall patch of grass and started snarling as it backed away. Keith grinned and tossed out his Pokeball. "Arrow, go!" His prideful starter gracefully landed on the ground in front of the Yungoos and let out a trill of excitement at the prospect of a battle. 

      Keith smiled as he commanded, "Arrow, razor leaf!" The Rowlet jumped back before throwing forward his wings, a few of the sharp feathers from under his plumage shot forwards and cut the Yungoos deep. It yelped before it began to growl again and jumped forward, biting rowlet across his wing.

      The rowlet flew up and waved his wings around, throwing off the Yungoos. Keith laughed, this would be an easy win. "Arrow, tackle!" Arrow charged forwards and hit the Yungoos dead on. It fell backward and rolled around in the dust, unable to get up.

      Keith jumped up and shouted in victory, "Arrow! Awesome job!" the Rowlet elegantly smoothed out the tie-shaped feathers on his neck and gave Keith a nod of acknowledgment. 

      Arrow stared at Keith with hooded eyes, the boy was cute enough. Black swathes of hair falling onto his face. Without much thinking, Rowlet charged forwards and knocked Keith to the ground. 

      Keith looked up at his starter, confused, why would they act like this. "Arrow is there something-" Keith gasped as he was cut off by Arrow shoving his beak, but mostly his tongue, down Keith's mouth.

      Keith whined and attempted to get Arrow off of him. But the Rowlet had pinned Keith's arms against the ground and was using his leverage to continue to explore Keith's mouth. 

      Eventually, Arrow pulled himself away from Keith and hopped away. Keith jumped to his knees and exclaimed, "Arrow! Why...What..." Keith attempted to speak, but every time he tried to finish his sentence, he failed. 

      Arrow was silent, he knew he wanted more. But he would have to wait.


	2. Dartrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's Rowlet evolves.

 

      Keith and Arrow never spoke again about the incident that had happened. Hell, they didn't even talk about how many times it had happened again after that time. But it didn't matter. Arrow was growing, and he was growing fast. 

      It was no surprise when Arrow evolved, but Keith was as excited as any trainer would be to witness evolution. His round body had stretched out a little bit, and even though he wasn't completely grown up, he had more of a mature and composed look about him.

      Right after the battle had ended, Arrow dragged Keith off into a secluded area of the woods. Keith silently stepped through the foliage and followed his Dartrix. His heart began to beat a little faster, a little harder. 

      Keith whined as Arrow pinned him against the tree so hard that a few leaves spiraled out from the tree and began their dance towards the forest floor. Arrow didn't waste any time. He leaned his beak forwards and took advantage of Keith's slightly parted lips. 

      The long muscle stroke through Keith's weak mouth. Everytime Arrow shoved his tongue down as far as it could go, Keith would give a low moan and hold Arrow a little bit closer. The claws digging into his shoulders tightened as Arrow continued to assault Keith's mouth. Keith whined as his body continued to warm up, and as his heartbeat continued to rise.  

      Suddenly, unexpectedly, Arrow pulled out of Keith's mouth and gave a low coo. Keith took advantage of this time to breath, but Arrow almost immediately shoved Keith against the ground and held him there.

      It was almost like the time that they had first kissed. Except for one major difference. Arrow's crotch was rubbing against Keith's face. Keith looked up at Arrow. Confusion written across his face. Arrow gave an annoyed glare and Keith got the point. Keith gently stuck out his tongue and began to lap against Arrow's crotch.

      Arrow gave a happy trill and continued to push himself further against Keith's soft face.The feeling of soft downy feathers against Keith's lips was intoxicating coupled with the strong scent that Arrow was giving off. 

      Keith whimpered pitifully as he felt something hot creeping against his chin. He struggled painfully to get away. He was whining, scared, "Please, Arrow, I don't know if I-!" Keith was cut off as the Dartrix's hot and heavy dick settled against his lips and started to slide into his mouth. 

      Arrow chirped angrily as he couldn't find a good entrance. Finally, he pushed his dick into Keith's soft mouth. Keith let out a muffled moan as his lips started to stretch as he neared the base of Arrow's cock. 

      Arrow wasted no time in pleasuring himself with his trainer below him. Keith closed his eyes and tried to pretend like his pokemon's dick wasn't in his mouth. But it was hard to pretend when something so obvious and so strong smelling was inside of you. Keith's moans were muffled as Dartrix began to use his wings to speed up his thrusts into Keith. 

      Keith let out a loud moan of ecstasy as Arrow's dick popped free from his trainer's mouth before he brutally shoved it back in, as far as it would go, before coming hard. Keith whined as Dartrix let off his load inside of Keith's mouth. It felt like it was so much, streaming down Keith's throat and into his stomach. Keith whimpered as Dartrix dick slid out of Keith's mouth with a loud squelch. 

      Keith laid back his head against the leaf covered ground of the forest. What had he just done.

 


	3. Decidueye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry that it seems like I'm romanticizing rape. But I don't know how else to end this story.

Keith gasped in fear as another Team Skull grunt sent out a Raticate. This was becoming too much. He had sent off his Dartrix to evacuate the rest of the stolen pokemon. The Raticate jumped forward and sunk its teeth into his arm. The burning sensation of pain spread through Keith's arm quickly. He screeched in pain, "Please! Let go!" 

Surprisingly, it did let go. But soon after it started to launch forward and bite into his legs. Keith screamed and fell to the ground as blood seeped through his ripped clothes. Was this how it was going to end... His vision darkened around the edges as he started to faint from fear.

Just as everything seemed like it was going to end, the Raticate was knocked off of him. Through his hazy vision, Keith could see someone. "Arrow..." He called out faintly. He sat up and leaned against a wall for support. "Use peck!"

Dartrix clumsily flew towards Raticate and Keith saw the problem immediately. His Dartrix was exhausted from keeping the pokemon safe as he evacuated them. The Raticate easily dodged Arrow before turning around and delivering a nasty blow to his shoulder. Keith wheezed and reached out, hopeless. "Please..."

Dartrix was lying on the ground... But... Something was happening. A faint glow was overcoming his body, he was stretching.. growing... evolving! Keith smiled faintly as he saw that his little Dartrix was evolving into Decidueye.

There was the scream of a Raticate as it thudded against the ground. Keith wanted to shout with happiness. He wanted to congratulate Arrow. But he was so tired. "Ar...row" Keith whispered. Blackness overcame his vision and the last thing he felt before blacking out was the gentle brushing of feathers under his neck.

\---

Keith opened his eyes and realized a few things. One, he was almost completely naked, only wearing his underwear. Two, his cuts had been cleaned by somebody. And three, soft feathers were resting against his head, pressing gently and giving him a sense of comfort.

Keith sighed softly and nuzzled into the warm feathers. He whimpered as the wing moved away from him. It slowly began to travel down his body, before resting above his crotch. Keith whimpered softly as Arrow began to rub softly against him. Warm waves of pleasure began to flood his system and he started to whimper with every slow and precise stroke.

Eventually, he was at full mast. "A-Arrow... Please." The Decidueye gently tugged down at Keith's boxers before throwing them across the room. His feathered wing returned to Keith's aching cock and he was promptly greeted by a high pitched moan. The soft feathers began to stroke up and down against the whole length of Keith's cock, before he gently pressed his wing against Keith's heavy-set balls. 

Decidueye gently crawled onto the bed. Slowly and gently, he turned his trainer over. Keith immediately saw what was happening and started to object immediately. "N-no! Arrow! I haven't prepared at all!" He started to struggle feebly under the strong pokemon. Decidueye let out an angry trill and pushed Keith further into the bed so that he couldn't move.

Keith started to panic as he felt the tip of something hot press its way against his tight pucker. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as his pokemon started to snap his hips forward and backward in an attempt to find Keith's entrance. 

It felt like it had been hours of slowly rising panic until Arrow finally thrust the burning hot tip of his dick inside of his trainer's hole. Keith whined, shouldn't he have pulled out? Why was he just resting there? He had no time to ask questions as Arrow had begun to press the rest of his dick inside of Keith's tight walls.

Keith screwed his eyes shut and let out a soft sigh as Arrow finally hilted inside of him. Slowly and deliberately, he started to pull out of Keith. He had made sure to take his time. To drag back so much that both him and his mate could take their time feeling the suction of Keith's walls against his own pokemon's cock. 

Arrow chirped softly before slamming himself back inside of Keith hard. His trainer yowled out in pleasure as his prostate was assaulted again and again by the grass-ghost's monstrous cock. Keith was the first one to come. His hole clenched wantingly against the Decidueye's cock as ribbons of cum sprayed out of his dick. Arrow let out a pleasured, guttural noise, as he hilted inside of Keith.

His trainer's ass clenched even tighter against Decidueye as the owl's hot cum sprayed inside of him. When it was finally over, Keith gave a sigh of relief. Arrow's dick popped out of his now-used hole with a satisfying pop. Keith's head hit against his cool pillow immediately as more and more cum continued to wash out of his weak body.

At this moment, he wasn't sure what he wanted. He had just been assaulted, yet, he cared deeply for his pokemon. Decidueye saw that his trainer was stressed and gently laid down next to him. Two strong wings curled around Keith's waist and he let out a soft sigh of acceptance. This was okay.


	4. Litten

 

      Keith yawned softly as Arrow picked him off of the bed and rolled him into the bath. He let out a soft sigh as the warm water began to envelop his body.

      "Ah- Arrow!" Keith let out a startled noise as Arrow gently curled behind him, rubbing softly at his legs and washing away the dried stains from last night. Arrow gently hung his head on Keith's neck, letting out a low coo as his hand traveled over Keith's lean body.

      Arrow tilted Keith's head towards him and drew their mouths together. His tongue glided over Keith's sweet mouth. He spent time suckling against his soft fleshy organ. Keith whimpered and slowly began to grind against Arrow's growing erection. He slowly popped off of Arrow's tongue and gave a few breathy sighs.

      "Hold on! I have to do something!" Keith slowly pulled himself onto his elbows and knees as the water around him began to slosh and lap at his stomach. Very slowly and carefully, Keith extended his pointer finger and gently began to push it inside of his tight pucker. He let out a soft moan and continued to push harder at his entrance until he was completely shoved inside. 

      Arrow was completely infatuated by the little performance his human was giving him, twisting around, looking adorable. He moved around so that he was in front of Keith. The man looked up but didn't stop fingering himself. Arrow gently grabbed at the human's head and guided him gently towards his leaking cock.

      Keith gently pressed his lips against the tapered end and began to push inside of Keith's mouth. He moaned softly as the hot length began to hilt inside of his mouth, with his fingers still stuck in his ass. Arrow held his head steady and began to slowly rock his head back and forth, as his grip in Keith's hair tightened. 

      There was something about this. About what they were doing that was so delightfully wrong. Arrow was slamming against his face with his heavy balls hitting against Keith's chin every time he rammed the poor man's mouth. Keith's own body was shaking in delight as his fingers struck against his prostate with every thrust.

      With a few more thrusts, Arrow was holding Keith's head in place as his body shook with an orgasm. Keith began to cum as soon as he felt Arrow's hot seed start to flow down his throat.

      When Arrow let go, Keith was a coughing sputtering mess. But it seemed like nothing would stop the Decidueye. As he immediately hopped behind Keith and began to drag his wing down Keith's back, stopping at the gaping hole. 

      "Ah... Arrow, do you want me now?" Keith whispered gently, "You can have me, I'm ready."

      Arrow gently pressed the tapered end of his dick inside of Keith's gaping hole. He stopped and cooed for a moment to relish in the feeling of the trainer's hole grasping at him, and at the sound of Keith's needy moans filling the bathroom. Arrow slowly and deliberately began to press further inside of Keith, this was very different from last night. This was gentle and it felt... amazing.

      Arrow slowly began to draw back, lingering for a moment at Keith's sweet entrance before pushing back again. This was slow and steady. The warmth was beginning to rise in both of their bodies, it drew soft lines under their skin and tickled their cheeks with a light blush. Slowly, but surely, Arrow began to get faster.

      His sleek cock began to angle slightly, hitting at Keith where it would feel best. Making him cry out in pleasure as the dick smacked against his prostate over and over. Eventually, Keith was a screaming mess of pleasure as his cock twitched with delight when cum began to spill out of him. Arrow let out a raucous cry as he hilted inside of Keith and began to spill his come down his body.

      Decidueye gently let his limp dick slip out of Keith's hole as he began to wash them both off. Keith sighed, delighted, "Oh! Arrow!" he exclaimed, startled, "We're supposed to meet with professor Kukui today."

* * *

 

      Keith was attempting to quickly move past the underbrush, but of course, his romp from the night before was taking his toll on being able to move quickly. He hissed under his breath before calling out Arrow.

      "I need you to fly to Professor Kukui and tell him that I won't be able to come for a little bit." The Decidueye glanced around, giving a worrying coo.

      Keith sighed and gently patted Arrow on the head and whispered softly, "I know buddy, but as your trainer, I need you to do this!" Arrow gave a hesitating look at Keith, before flying off in the direction of Kukui's house.

      Keith continued into the tall grass, hoping his repellent would revolt any passing Pokemon. But he stopped when he heard a soft rustling from the bushes. Turning around and expecting some sort of Rattata, Keith was quite surprised when he saw the small shadow of a Litten peek out from behind the bushes. 

      Keith gave a soft sigh of awe as the small Pokemon as it began to sniff daintily at his pant leg. "Oh, do you want something?" the Litten growled and batted softly against Keith before heading off into the underbrush, gazing back occasionally to make sure that Keith was following him.

      Keith began to follow the small pokemon gladly. He had never actually seen the starter before, it would be amazing if he was able to befriend the small Pokemon! He yelped when he accidentally bumped into the little guy, "Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you stop! So what do you want me to-!"

      Keith yelped as he was knocked down to the forest floor by the harsh pound of a tackle. He squeaked softly and scratched at the forest floor in an attempt to get up, but it was in vain. The small Litten had somehow managed to pin him to the floor.

      "Okay!" Keith whined, "What do you want? I'll give you whatever you want." Keith flinched away as he felt and a strong pair of claws scratch away at his pants, bringing the off of him.

      Keith whimpered softly, "Hold on! Do you need to do this? I m-mean there must be something-" Keith broke off into a loud whine as a warm tongue lashed over his hole. At this point, he couldn't let anyone see him, so Keith kept his mouth shut.

      Litten leaned in slowly, letting his fur brush softly against Keith's shivering thighs before he gently leaned back in and let his tongue stroke gently across his soft pinkness. Keith let out a shaking gasp and lowered his body further against the forest floor.

      Litten took the opportunity and began to dive into the space between Keith's legs. Letting his sleek fur be felt by the most sensitive of Keith's body. He dove in greedily this time, licking and sucking at Keith's glistening hole with reckless abandon. Eventually, his tongue stopped simply rimming the outside and actually plunged in. 

      Keith moaned loudly as Litten continued to slurp loudly at his weakened and sensitized insides quicker and harder. the warm muscle quickly slipped in and out, striking against his prostate and sending shockwaves of pleasure crash through his whole body. And then he broke. Whiteness gathered at the edges of his vision and he let out a scream of ecstasy as Litten continued to lick him through his orgasm. 

      From behind him, he could feel the litten pull out as he... grew warmer? It was odd, he turned around to see what was happening and only got more confused. 

      Litten was evolving.

 


	5. Torracat - anal, cat

      The Torracat took advantage of his position right behind Keith. He placed his paws steadily against the small of Keith's back and thrust hard forward.

      Keith gasped loudly but bit back a pained whimper, instead, forcing himself to relax his muscles to let Torracat inside. It took a lot of self-control, but he managed to do it, and then it just felt so,  _so_  good.

      The intrusion was painful in the beginning, but as Keith managed to relax, the pain gave way to pleasure, and he sighed deeply and put one hand on a nearby tree, searching for leverage, and spread his legs wider.

      “Please, not here...” he whispered, but the Torracat wasn’t having none of it. Instead, he decided to thrust hard forward again, and from then on, the rhythm was set.

      The pace was rough and fast and had Keith gasping and moaning and shredding the grass under him and at one point, the thrusting got so intense that tears started forming in the corners of Keith’s eyes. The slight barbs on the dick caught against his walls and brushed against his prostate.

      It wasn’t uncomfortable, it was just so goddamn intense and overwhelming.

      And maybe a tad painful, still. After all, it was a pretty big cock.

      But Torracat kept thrusting, rough and fast and painful. As his cock bobbed between his legs.

      Even without getting it touched, Keith could feel the familiar tightness in his stomach, like a warm coil being wound up in his lower abdomen. It was amazing, and he moaned loudly, clutching the ground and hanging on for dear life.

 

      He whimpered, and his ass clenched around the cock, and Torracat bit harder down on the soft skin, making Keith whimper again and bow his head forward to allow the Pokémon better access.

      If the swishing tail and low growl were anything to go by, it was a clever move that earned him the right to shift his legs a bit, and when he did so, the cock also shifted, and the tip was pressed against the perfect spot within him, and he made a sound he wasn’t particularly proud of.

     He whined and pushed back against his partner, desperately trying to chase the feeling.

     Torracat, in return, roared loudly and sped up the rhythm so it was relentless and bordering on too painful to be pleasurable, but he did know how to use his equipment.

      He let go of Keith’s neck to instead lick the bitten spot. There was no blood – at least it didn’t feel like there was any – but it was nice all the same.

      And then,  _finally_ , Torracat found a way to hit the sweet spot with each thrust, and Keith was in ecstasy.

     He moaned and panted, For every time Torracat hit the right spot, it was like stars appeared behind his eyes, and the most wonderful jolts of arousal and warmth shot up his spine before running down again and making his cock throb and jerk.

 

      With each relentless thrust, his orgasm crept closer and closer, and it didn’t take long before he was a whining, panting mess that could barely form a coherent sentence.

      “Ah!- I- I'm gonna--“ but Keith didn’t get much further than that, his word cut off by being bitten in the nape of his neck again, this time much harder and most certainly drawing blood.

      That was what made him tumble over the edge.

      He came, cock untouched, with a cry that was no doubt audible to surrounding pokemon, and his ass’ clenches seemed to spur on Torracat enough to come as well. The tightness in his stomach came undone and he felt light as a feather, his jaws slack and eyes squeezed tightly shut.

     Torracat came with his loud trademark cry and slammed deep inside Keith as he came. Cum shot deep into him, and there was so much of it he didn’t think he could take it all, but when Keith pulled back and away, only a few drops of cum slid down his thighs, making him shiver.

      Keith forced himself to his feet and groaned. "Y-you can follow if you want but... I'm gonna be late to Kukui's house if I don't leave now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got one of my friends to write the chapter. What do you think?


	6. update

making this into a series and not a single story


End file.
